The present invention relates to the treatment of a liquid.
There are many instances where a liquid needs treatment to remove dissolved gases or destroy contaminating organisms. Hitherto, the former has in the main been effected solely by the use of ultrasound on static liquids, which is expensive and therefore has a limited use, whilst the latter has required large scale plant with treatment by chemical agents.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a device for treating a continuously moving liquid, the device comprising:
a liquid inlet;
a liquid outlet;
and liquid passage means interconnecting said inlet and said outlet;
wherein said passage means has means to reduce the liquid pressure below a desired level.